Тёмный лорд ситхов
ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА, ГАВНУРО И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! Эти тупые дегенераты портят и позорят этот сайт!! Этот сайт вообще виснет, купите нормальный сервер! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА, ГАВНУРО И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! Эти тупые дегенераты портят и позорят этот сайт!! Этот сайт вообще виснет, купите нормальный сервер!ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА, ГАВНУРО И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! Эти тупые дегенераты портят и позорят этот сайт!! ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА, ГАВНУРО И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! Эти тупые дегенераты портят и позорят этот сайт!! Этот сайт вообще виснет, купите нормальный сервер! Вукижопия создана на ПОДДАМЕНЕ! Создатели НИЩИТА ДОМЕН КУПИТЬ НЕ МОГУТ АХАХХА)) Скоро администраторы переблокируют большую часть айпи адресов и участники не смогут редактировать статьи, после чего вукижопия разорится и падет!))ДОЛОЙ ДЕРЬМО АДМИНОВ ТИПА ОБИВАН-КЕНОБИ, ДЕНСРАЛА, ГАВНУРО И ТУХЛОГРАММУ!!!!!! Эти тупые дегенераты портят и позорят этот сайт!! Вукижопия создана на ПОДДАМЕНЕ! Создатели НИЩИТА ДОМЕН КУПИТЬ НЕ МОГУТ АХАХХА)) Скоро администраторы переблокируют большую часть айпи адресов и участники не смогут редактировать статьи, после чего вукижопия разорится и падет!))Джен'ари первоначально относился к правителям Империи ситов, а позднее стал применяться к лидерам Ордена лордов ситов. До Каана в одно время мог существовать только один Тёмный лорд ситов, позднее титул могли носить одновременно несколько существ. Термин применялся к ситам обоих полов, впрочем Люмия провозгласила себя Тёмной леди ситов ( ). Титул Тёмный лорд ситов зачастую считают синонимом титула Дарт, однако ситы-ученики могли носить титул Дарт. Примерми могут быть Дарт Малак как ученик Дарта Ревана и Дарт Вейдер как ученик Дарта Сидиуса. Множество лордов ситов именовали себя Дартами, тем не менее доказательств того, что эти титулы являются синонимами, не существует. Титул Тёмного лорда примерно сопоставим с джедайским титулом Гранд-мастер. История титула Первым Тёмный лордом ситов был Аджанта Полл, лидер изгнанников - Тёмных джедаев, которые после своего поражения во времена Столетней тьмы завоевали народ ситов и начали править ими как боги. Зендор, считающийся первым тёмным джедаем, возможно, является предшественником Тёмных лордов ситов, хотя сам он такого титула никогда не носил. После падения Империи ситов Нага Садоу присвоил этот титул своему ученику, Фридону Надду. Позже призрак мёртвого Тёмного лорда Марки Рагноса объявил ученика Надда, Экзара Куна, Тёмным лордом ситов. Три тысячи лет спустя лорд Каан начал раздавать этот титул всем членам ордена, сделав его, таким образом, одновременно нескольким ситам впервые за всю его долгую историю. После установления Правила двух титул могли носить не больше двух ситов одновременно - один Учитель-сит, второй сит-ученик. Тёмные лорды ситов От Столетней тьмы до Великой гиперпространственной войны и Дарт Малак во время Гражданской войны джедаев.]] *Аджанта Полл ( ) *Датка Грауш ( ) *Дарт Андедду ( ) *Тулак Хорд ( ) *Марка Рагнос ( ) *Нага Садоу ( ) - (избран частью Ситского совета, боролся за титул с Лудо Кресшем) *Лудо Кресш ( ) - (избран частью Ситского совета, боролся за титул с Нагой Садоу) *Шар Дахан ( ) (как действующий тёмный лорд) От Фридона Надда до возвышения Каана *Фридон Надд ( ) *Экзар Кун ( ) *Улик Кел-Дрома ( ) *Дарт Реван ( ) *Дарт Малак ( ) *Дарт Трейя ( ) *Дарт Нихилус ( ) *Дарт Сион ( ) *Император ситов ( ) *Дарт Десолоус ( ) *Дарт Руин ( ) *Тёмный подлорд ( ) *Дарт Риван ( ) *Белия Дарзу ( ) *Каан ( ) С прихода Каана к власти до седьмого руусанского сражения ]] С того времени, как Каан возглавил орден ситов, прекратился обычай существования только одного Тёмного лорда ситов одновременно, и, наряду с Кааном, множество ситов стало носить этот титул. К началу руусанской кампании существовало двадцать шесть Тёмных лордов, среди них были: *Кордис ( ) *Копеж ( ) *Кас'им ( ) *ЛаТор ( ) *Севисс Ваа ( ) *Каокс Крул ( ) *Дарт Бэйн ( ) *Гитани ( ) *Зирак ( ) *Ллокай ( ) *Йевра ( ) *Хеззоран ( ) *Бортис ( ) *Ориллта ( ) *Шенаяг ( ) Орден, реформированный Дартом Бейном В реформированном Бэйном Ордене лордов ситов только двое ситов были единственными существующими членами Ордена во всей Галактике: учитель и ученик. В дополнение к Дарту Бэйну, известны следующие члены этого ордена: , выведший ситов из забвения.]] *Дарт Бэйн ( ) *Дарт Занна ( ) *Дарт Когнус ( ) *Дарт Милленниал ( ) *Дарт Вективус ( ) *Дарт Гайл ( ) *Дарт Гравид ( ) *Дарт Гин ( ) *Дарт Рэмейдж ( ) *Учитель Дарта Тенебруса ( ) *Дарт Тенебрус ( ) *Дарт Венамис ( ) *Дарт Плэгас ( ) *Дарт Сидиус ( ) *Дарт Мол ( ) *Дарт Тиранус ( ) *Дарт Вейдер ( ) После Сидиуса После битвы при Эндоре титул Тёмная леди ситов был присвоен Рукой Императора Люмией. Это было весьма неспокойное для ситов время, и, хотя несколько ситов объявляли себя Тёмными лордами, прошло еще немало времени, пока Орден не восстал из праха. *Люмия ( ) *Карнор Джакс ( ) *Кип Дюррон ( ) - самопровозгласил себя Тёмным лордом под влиянием Экзара Куна. , Тёмный лорд ситов в 40 ПБЯ.]] Эпоха Наследия С возрождением Люмии, после опустошительной Юужань-вонгской войны, она начала собирать осколки ситов в новый, сплоченный орден. После её смерти титул был унаследован её последним учеником и внуком Вейдера, Дартом Кейдусом. Спустя несколько месяцев у Кейдуса также была собственная ученица: Тахири Вейла. Ситы достигли апогея при возвышении Дарта Крайта в 130 ПБЯ. Крайт "умер" от молний в 137 ПБЯ от рук Дарта Уиирлока III, в результате чего позиция Тёмного лорда стала временно вакантной, до того как Дарту Крайту удалось успешно возродиться. В 138 ПБЯ Дарт Крайт окончательно умер, и его Рука Дарт Нил стал новым Тёмным лордом ситов. *Джейсен Соло ( ) *Дарт Крайт ( ) *Дарт Нил ( ) Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * * * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' * *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' }} Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *'' '' * *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * Категория:Тёмные лорды ситов Категория:Ранги ситов